Mobile automation apparatuses are increasingly being used in retail environments to perform inventory control. For example, such mobile automation apparatuses are generally equipped with various sensors to perform such tasks, as well as to autonomously navigate paths within the retail environment. During such autonomous navigation, the mobile automation apparatuses generally perform ancillary tasks that include data capture using cameras, for example capture of images of bar codes, printed price labels and the like, which can be located behind at least partially reflective, generally transparent surfaces. Due to the movement of the mobile automation apparatuses, the cameras are generally configured to operate over very short exposure times. Light sources that illuminate objects for which images are being acquired must generally be very bright. As the mobile automation apparatuses are powered from a battery, the light sources should be operated in a manner which minimizes the power draw on the battery. If, however, the light sources are operated only when the cameras are acquiring images, the pulse duration and frequency of the light sources may be such that strobe related discomfort may be induced in certain sensitive observers. Furthermore, as the mobile automation apparatuses generally include two are more cameras, parasitic reflections from the light sources can interfere with the image acquisition.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device and method for improved operating of cameras and light sources of a mobile automation apparatus in the above environment.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.